


As They Say, Two is Better Than One

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Cultural Differences, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Humor, The ladies talk about dicks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: With weddings comes the wedding night. That was the last thing on Honerva's mind, but the Green Paladin just had to bring a certain subject up.





	1. The Wedding

Honerva smiled, her hands resting above her soon to be husband's. His, resting over the pommel of a ceremonial blade.

It was hard to plan the wedding. How much would be Altean, how much would be Galra. They had such strikingly different cultures. If she had been a poor alchemist, she would not of minded being anthropologist.

Galra weddings were short. Even those between high ranking classes. Quick words said with hands resting over an old sacred blade. Higher ranking classes often had a family blade, while lower ones would use one supplied by their overseer. There was no fancy clothing, no feast, not even vows. Just drinks, close family, and a sword.

Altean marriages were long grand things with dancing, music, and several parties. The women dressed up, and so did the men. Vows were often quite long and poetic, and family, close and distant, along with great friends, always took part.

Even poorer Alteans had these things. Though often not quite as expensive.

Zarkon liked the idea of a larger gathering, the food and even music. He loathed the idea of more than one party however. He agreed to one day dedicated to the occasion. but no more than that. 

Alfor had tried his best but no dice.

Zarkon had interestingly to her, agreed to saying vows. An odd thing for a man so poor with romantic words to do.

In fact he looked utterly terrified, his mouth hanging open and looking blankly at their hands. Honerva smiled, watching as Alfor, best man, leaned over to him 

“Close your mouth.” He said, elbowing him. Zarkon jumped and snapped his mouth closed, face flushing.

Honerva chuckled, giving his hands a little squeeze. He seemed to perk up a little, shoulders back and head high again.

“The vows.” the overseer said curtly. Apparently he had finished his speech, a little longer than usual to try and blend in some more Altean phrases. he did not look pleased.

Honerva spoke first, to give Zarkon more time. “My dearest Zarkon. I vow to love you until the bitter end. To be ever loyal, through sickness and health. Through times of darkness and of happiness. May it be until my last breath.”

It was was truthful and concise. She would never forget her words.

Zarkon was wide eyed, quickly averting his gaze. He grunted as Alfor elbowed him again.

He cleared his throat. “Honerva, I take you this day as not only my empress but my... Um..” 

Alfor did his best to get close enough to Zarkon’s ear, whispering to him. Apparently he had assisted in the vows.

“Right... Not only as my empress, but my equal. Together we shall rule Daibazaal as my mother and father. And those that oppose you, will be punished.”

Alfor made an exaggerated sigh and covered his face with his hand. That apparently was not a part of the original vow.

Zarkon ignored him but dropped that line of thought. “I shall love you with every cell in my body, and protect you from all harm. I shall never doubt you. May it be until my last breath.”

“Then you are wed.” The overseer held out his hands, and Zarkon and Honerva both lifted the blade, resting it into his hands.

As Zarkon turned back to Honerva, she could not help but jump up into his arms and kiss him herself.

Gyrgan hooted loudly, lifting his fist as his other hand punch Blaytz awake, the other having already fallen asleep despite the ceremony barely being half an hour.

Zarkon set Honerva down onto her feet, smiling at her a moment. Her face felt hot, and her heart like it was about to burst. He turned away and lifted his hand.

“May the festivities begin!”

“Finally.” Blaytz groaned, earning him another punch, this time from Trigel.


	2. The Wedding Party

Zarkon and Honerva took the first dance. She knew how to dance, and had for years. Zarkon though, well she had heard he had taken lessons naught but a week before the wedding. Apparently he did not know a party with music meant dancing.

Despite his awkward feet, and his eyes constantly trying to look past the expanse of his armored chest to watch his feet, he did well. When the slower music settled, Coran, advisor to the royal Altean family, and self proclaimed ‘life of the party’ whispered something to the musicians, and a much more jovial tune began. 

As he danced alone, Alfor and his wife, Falla, joined, elegantly bounding along the dance floor together. Zarkon remained plastered in his spot, looking terrified at the thought he had to keep dancing.

“You don’t mind if I whisk the bride away do you?” Coran asked, and before Zarkon or Honerva could say a word, he had led her away and out of her new husband’s arms.

Zarkon stood there lamely, slack jawed and ignoring when Alfor bumped into him. Honerva felt sorry for him, but enjoyed herself. She did like the fast dancing and knew Zarkon could never keep up.

What few Galra Zarkon had invited also avoided dancing, all of them eyeing the Altean’s wearily. Honerva motioned to the other Paladin’s to try and.... loosen them up, as she whizzed by.

“Don’t you guys like... dance?” Blaytz asked a cute male servant Galra, still not caring about the fact he was supposed to be ignoring the ‘serving class’.

“No sir.” the servant said, smiling a little.

“Damn... Well here let me teach you how I dance. Its super simple.”

“I really must be serving the food...” He motioned to the tray in his hand.

Blaytz looked to Honerva as she went by him again, and she could only shrug. After a moment though he smirked “I got an idea.”

Soon the blue paladin had the servant dancing with him. As Blaytz flashily swayed around him, the servant merely swayed side to side, holding the tray out to him from time to time so he could get a small fancy sandwich.

“He’s still working!” Blaytz said to Zarkon as the emperor glowered at them both.

Alfor quickly broke away from his wife to slap Zarkon on the back and distract him. Honerva meanwhile managed to convince Coran to grab another Galra, a female general Zarkon had invited, and teach them to dance.

He was rejected curtly, but now she could sit and rest a bit.

Honerva watched as Zarkon and Alfor practically held onto one another, violent peals of laughter leaving them weak in the knees as Coran spoke to them. She wondered what Coran could of said to make them laugh so hard when she realized Trigel and queen Falla were looking at her, Trigel looking like a smug cat.

“What?”

“Did you do your research?” Trigel asked, smile getting even bigger, “Seems like you may need to know what you're getting into before the big night.”

“Wha-”

“He is a good deal bigger than her isn’t he?” Falla said, finger on her lip in thought as she watched Zarkon and her husband finally get over laughing to share drinks with Gyrgan.

“Did you know they the older Galra get, they taller they become? They don't stop growing until they reach well over 600. Imagine how big he will be when he is middle aged.” Trigel rested her head on her fist, “So did you do your research, or did you two already get acquainted beforehand?”

“I... What are you...” Honerva flushed red, realization hitting her, “I... I did not. And we did not. I wanted to respect his customs and wait.”

“He is very old fashioned and reserved isn't he?” Trigel said, “He is such a dork when he’s not fighting or commanding. Would not be shocked if you were the first girl he ever kissed.”

“Alfor said she was.” Falla said, giggling behind her hand, “I don’t know if its true, but the thought is cute.”

Honerva ignored the fact Alfor gossiped, now unsure of herself “Should... Should I look into things? I mean he is... He is not Altean. All I know is that they are quite voracious lovers... Which sounds amazing... But I don't know any more then that.”

“I doubt there is much difference. One thing I have learned in studying the other races is that they almost all have the same package. If you get my wording here.” Trigel held out her hands like she was holding a box, “Sometimes it's out all the time and dangly like Alteans, sometimes it's inside. Doesn’t really matter. They all fit together either way after a bit of work. All i need to say is, be glad it won’t be like Gyrgan’s. I read that they have spines.”

Honerva was an even deeper red, as was Falla.

“You looked that up?” Falla asked, “Just out of curiosity?”

“One of my servants hooked up with a Galra back home after we finalized an alliance. She likes to yammer in this one hallway that carries sound like you would not believe. She said it was a lot thicker than the males of our species.” Trigel used her hands again to show the difference, “It also did this thing where when he was done it got bigger at the base, kept her on him. I don’t know if it's the same for all of them, because they vary so much, but it's something to think about and consider if it's your first time.... Anyway all that made me look into things because I was curious. You know me.”

Honerva felt like she was dying then and there of embarrassment. “It is not my first time.” She mumbled hurriedly.

“That should make things easier for an interspecies liaison.” Trigel said, smirking, “And you do know that hybrids-”

“Yes! That i do know.” Honerva said, smiling suddenly, “Galra are very malleable in terms of genetics. An heir is entirely possible. I always found that so fascinating. Despite being from a totally different world and solar system, the Galra can sire or conceive with almost any race.”

Falla smiled too, grasping Honerva’s hands as she spoke, looking just as excited at the prospect of children.

Trigel didn’t look nearly as interested but watched Honerva and Falla gush with a smile nonetheless.

It was decided that their children would be the best of friends, just like their fathers were.

On the other side of the room, Alfor was inflicting a similar torture onto Zarkon, detailing everything he would need to know for the night.


	3. The Wedding Night

“None of them are leaving for four days, I can’t believe Alfor did this.” Zarkon grumbled darkly as he carried Honerva up the stairs to his chambers.

“He really wanted it to be longer. Did you really not expect him to do something like that?” Honerva rested her head on Zarkon’s chest, glad she had not celebrated to hard, she was already a bit tired. Much more and their wedding night would of been spent with them sleeping.

Zarkon tilted his head back and groaned softly as he reached the top of the stairs. “I should've expected it... Do you think it would be bad of me to kick him off planet?”

“Yes.”

Zarkon sighed a soft ‘it was worth the thought’, commanding the robot guards to open the door.

His room was massive, tall sweeping windows with no curtains, a large round bed with dark blood red sheets, an area dedicated to sitting and entertaining guests important enough to come to his room, and a large desk for him to work on.

And still there was too much room.

She looked around, knowing she could easily fill the space with her own things, and a spot for Kova, surely.

“The bathroom is that way...” Zarkon said, suddenly sheepish again, “Don’t confuse it with my wardrobe. It's much too big for me but I'm sure we can fill it with your things.”

“I’m not much for clothes.” Honerva said, removing her veil, “I’ll shower.”

“I’ll use it after you then.” Zarkon said quickly, though Honerva held up her hand.

“No it's fine. You’re not dirty or anything. I’m the one that danced and has all this product in my hair and on my face.” It was true, while he had indeed drunk more then her, he still smelled pleasant, like musk and metal, and something else... maybe a cologne? Did Galra use that?

She also had something special to wear and wanted to slip out the the bathroom with it on.

She bid him a brief goodbye, scooping up the packages the servants had already brought up on her request. She hurried in, removing the pins from her hair with one hand as the other prepped the shower.

It took her much too long to figure out how to use it, but she managed. Her wedding gown was also removed with a good deal of struggle, and she realized it may have been better to have Zarkon help remove it.

But that had not been her plan, so she worked with the cards she had dealt herself, managing to get the corset loose enough to slide down her hips.

She stepped in the shower, sighing as the hot water washed away her makeup and everything else. Finally free. She hated makeup, especially that much of it. A little blush on her cheeks, some pink on her lips. That's all she needed.

Her packages were toiletries mostly. A shampoo she liked, and she knew Zarkon enjoyed the smell of. Body oils to keep her skin healthy in the weather of Daibazaal. She was still not quite used to it yet, but in time she would not need to pay so much for what was a simple self care item on Altea.

As her shower and self care routine came to a close, her stomach twisted tighter and tighter with anxiety. She and Zarkon were expected to bed. It was custom, as Zarkon said.

She remembered all Trigel said, and hoped that indeed the parts fit. It might take some work, he was so much taller than her, but she was confident in her ability to handle it.

And she was not opposed to how big he was... His hands had felt so big on her back. He had picked her up so easily. Her stomach quickly twisted in a very different way, her face even hotter in the steamy shower.

She took a few deep breaths, turning the water off and finally stepping out. She dried herself, curling her hair with her fingers, teasing it a bit too. once she was satisfied, she eyed the last package.

A long gown that was made with soft, water like fabric. So thin one could see through it.

Not the most erotic negligée but she didn’t want Zarkon to have a heart attack. She slipped it on, tying it at her side. Its neck was very low, allowing easy access to her chest, and it could be lifted above her waist easily if Zarkon wanted her to... keep it on. But also it came off just as easily.

A few more breaths and she opened the door, stepping back into the room.

Zarkon was on his bed, Kova in his lap. He turned to her and stood up quickly, poor Kova sent to the floor with an annoyed hiss.

he had changed from his armor to a more casual bit of clothing. A red and black jumpsuit, with padded shoulders. It clung to his body in a way Honerva approved of. His ears were flushed. It had taken her much too long to realize that Galra did blush, but for Zarkon, it was focused on his ears mostly, the skin on his face a bit too thick for it to show up.

“Honerva.... You look...” he held out his hands, his eyes wide and in awe. “You are lovely.”

“Not too alien for you?” She rest a hand in his and his sweaty palm clamped down on her fingers.

“Never. No Galra woman can compare to you.” Zarkon pulled her close to him, leaning down and kissing her.

This they had done many times. soft little pecks, and breath stealing make outs that left her head spinning. This was the later. His tongue, so much longer than hers, and stronger to boot, filling her mouth and instantly dominating her.

And despite the aggressiveness of their kissing, his clawed fingers held her face like he was touching a delicate rare flower.

Her arms wrapped around him, hands splayed on his back, feeling his muscles and thick scales through his clothing. She wanted to see him. She wanted to know what he finally looked like.

“I am at a disadvantage.” She said softly as he pulled away. Her small fingers found his zipper, pulling it down and revealing his neck and collarbone. Zarkon watched her, his eyes now half lidded.

She got to his lower abdomen before he pulled her in for another kiss. This time his hands did more than hold her face.

Much more.

Honerva was left panting and keening, his calloused hands doing amazing things between her legs. And his mouth on her chest.... She had no idea her breasts could feel that good.

He pulled away, leading her off towards the bed. The brief moment to catch her breath gave her time to her run her hands over his chest. His skin was lighter there, and not as thick as what she could see of his neck. The skin on his back would surely be thicker and darker.

Before she could think on it more, she was being pushed onto the bed, his mouth on her neck. He fumbled and she heard his zipper again. He was freeing himself. The moment of truth. She looked down.

And she kept looking.

“Have you kissed me to the point I see double, or do you have two?”

Zarkon pulled away and his yellow eyes blinked. “I.... My particular breed of Galra have two yes... What about your males?”

“They have one, and they are rather wrinkly things even when erect. Those are... Very big and... Spiky.”

“The spines are softer than they look...” Zarkon mumbled, his ears flushing even deeper, “So soft they are not really even spines... More like prongs.”

“They don’t hurt?” Honerva could not stop looking. Despite the fact he had two, they certainly looked fun. If the ‘prongs’ were soft as he said, it could make for a very good time.

“I have been told they feel very good actually.” Zarkon said, now sounding a bit proud of himself, “Though uh.... It may feel a bit weird at first.”

Weird was not a bad thing. Honerva moved her leg, knee brushing one. It didn't feel bad, aside from a bit slimy. they were clearly the kind of phalus that was kept internally when not in use, so she didn't hold that against him. “What do we do with the other one?”

“Well it... I just use one usually. Maybe the other after if I feel up for more.”

Honerva suddenly got a rather filthy idea, covering her mouth. “Why not both at once?”

Zarkon made a sound like he was choking. “Both but... That's so lewd. Why would I... Where would I put the other?”

Honerva moved her hand to between her legs. “Well... With some work both could go in here.”

Zarkon had a look on his face that said both ‘that is the dirtiest thing I have ever heard’ and ‘that is the sexist thing I have ever heard’. Honerva gave another, tamer suggestion.

“Or, if you would rather save that for later. One inside me, and the other between my thighs.” she spread her legs a little. 

Zarkon relaxed. “Yes. Lets save that first one for when we are more.... Comfortable. I think the second one will do well enough.” he took a few breaths before kissing her again.

“Now... Shall we continue, dearest?”

Honerva nodded, not sure if she would tell Trigel and Falla about Zarkon’s unique…. Physiology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may do a very short 4th chapter, but for now this fic is complete. Hope you all enjoyed this bit of good fun!


End file.
